


Apocalyptic Love

by Luke_Dodge



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:01:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29289504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luke_Dodge/pseuds/Luke_Dodge
Summary: 17 year old Luke was living in a chaotic world both emotionally and literally.  Every aspect of his life was complicated and it only got worse when things took a turn for the better.
Relationships: OMC/OMC





	Apocalyptic Love

Last year the world fell to chaos as the world's governments crumbled into nothing. The global crime rate rose by over 500% and as the last shreds of actual civilization disappeared I was starting to consider joining my cousin's riot goon squad. The only problem with that is I'm more of a quiet intellectual pacifist who would rather sit and read a book while binge watching Netflix instead of going out and actively seeking violence even though I have a black belt in Karate and Taekwondo. The streets were no longer safe for anyone to go out alone or even in a small group because everyone was heavily armed now and the planet was quickly deteriorating.

My cousin was more of an anarchist than I ever was which was serving me well seeing as I was using him for protection. His friend was teaching me to shoot a rifle which was harder than all the books and tv shows made it seem. I was getting better but, not by much; I was continuously missing the target or hitting the wrong spot on the outer edge. One of the things I liked about learning the rifle was it brought me closer to my cousin's cute friend who was one of the only nice guys left in the world and damn was he hot. Being 17 and gay in a violent and chaotic world was hectic but, the little things in life kept me going like the unlimited wifi so I could watch Netflix or the massive library so I could read whatever I wanted. Our sanctuary of safety was Base Borden which had been abandoned by military personnel when the governments collapsed; my cousin had fortified the base with all kinds of steel plates and the tanks and APCs that were left behind. I had managed to score a Mercedes G550 4X4 Squared from Barrie Mercedes and my cousin made it bulletproof for me. Every few weeks we'd go out on a supply run taking two or three vehicles to get food, medical supplies, and once a month we'd get fuel.

"You're doing great," my cousins hot friend Keegan said encouragingly, "just keep the butt against your shoulder dont let it slip under your armpit."

"Oh Keegan, you're so...." I said.

"So what, Luke?" Keegan replied in that smooth mild Russian accent that I always

thought was so hot.

"Uhhh...."

"Seriously I'm so what?"

"So... So... Ummm..."

"I'm Listening."

"So... Damnit why is this so complicated?"

"Just say what you need to and I won't judge I'll just listen."

"You're so... So hot and... uhh... perfect."

"Oh... ummm.... Thank you.. Do... do... you like me?"

"Ummmm.... Yeah."

Damn, every time he talked it was like heaven wrapping around my entire body. I've known him for almost a year and this was the first time I admitted my feelings for him to anyone. Most nights I would just lay awake thinking about Keegan, and when I'd fall asleep he'd become my dreams. Keegan was teaching me to use handheld weapons like knives and swords; the grace and speed he showed along with the fierce determination and strength which made him so much hotter.

One night I was just laying on my couch watching The Walking Dead again when I heard a knock on my door. I paused the episode I was watching, got up and went to the door. When I opened it the man I saw was someone I thought that I'd never see at my door: Keegan.

"Keegan, hi what's up?" I asked.

"I came to see you and talk if that's alright with you." He replied kind of hesitantly.

"Yeah absolutely please come in. Can I get you anything?"

"No thanks. I just came to talk."

"Ok about what?"

"About the conversation we had on the gun range the other day."

"What about it? Did I upset you?"

"No, not really. I've just been thinking about what happened and then started to look back on everything we've done together; Looking back now I can see that the signs were always there but, I never clued into them until you said that you liked me."

"Crap. I thought I was doing so good at hiding my feelings for you but, I guess I wasn't doing such a great job."

"Don't beat yourself up, no one not even I realised your feelings for me. I only realised the signs when you said that you liked me."

"Oh ok that's good, I guess."

"The whole reason I came to talk was so that I could tell you my feelings and what I think."

"Which is what exactly?"

"That we should give 'us' a shot and try to make it work. What I'm saying is that I understand your feelings because I' getting them too."

"Y-Y-You're being serious? You're not screwing with my heart are you?"

"No I'd never do that to you, I'm being completely serious."

"Holy Crap!"

"What? What'd I do?"

"No it's just wow, I never thought that you'd reciprocate My feelings."

"Well apparently there's some things that you still have to learn about me."

I started tearing up with joy, "I'd love to learn more about you."

"Come here. I want to give you a hug."

I walked over to him and buried myself in his embrace wanting the moment to last forever but, he finally broke the hug and said that he had to go. I didn't want him to go but, he was like me and didn't want to go too fast, so I accepted the hug I got and went back to watching The Walking Dead. That night my thoughts were racing at a million miles an hour and I couldn't get settled enough to get sleep so I just finished watching the last season of TWD. The next morning went pretty smoothly and uneventful. When I saw him that afternoon I noticed he was even happier and more upbeat than usual when he saw me.

The whole training period we were stealing glances between us and smiling. Everytime our eyes met my heart practically skipped a beat and my breath would catch. I could look into his gorgeous deep brown eyes all day but, I had to focus on the fighting and shooting instead of on him. Today he wore a tight dark red form fitting T Shirt that outlined his abs and muscles and black loose fitting shorts. It was a beautiful day and the way the sun illuminated his features made him look even sexier.

"INCOMING!" someone shouted from the sidelines.

Without hesitation Keegan grabbed my arm and pulled me down with him and he moved so most of his body was covering mine. I heard the whistle of the incoming missile but, there was nothing we could do. The missle impacted and the whole world literally blew up destroying everything and everyone. 


End file.
